


Confrontation | Perfect Cell Oneshot

by SinThing



Series: Comfy with you. [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, I Tried, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinThing/pseuds/SinThing
Summary: You woke up to see him with his arms crossed, legs crossed, and eyes gazing into yours.Confrontations are the worst.





	Confrontation | Perfect Cell Oneshot

**_Italics_ ** **means your thoughts.**

You woke up being laid down on a soft bed, in your room. Your blankets only covered your legs as your torso was snugly tuck under the blanket. Your clothes didn't seem to change either, so no one changed them. You didn't remember anything right away, your eyelids felt so heavy from crying a river. Crying...? What?

You pale, darting up as memories from last night flood into your mind, and you groan from pure embarrassment and thud back down, arms spread out. You couldn't believe you did that, you couldn't believe you passed out right there, much less in HIS arms! It's guaranteed he's pissed at you now.

"Finally awake?" A deep, all-too familiar voice interrupted your mini-breakdown. You would've jumped if you didn't remember the events from yesterday. You don't bother darting back up, but bring your arms up to hide your face, mumbling a 'yes' to his question.

"I can only suppose you remember last night from your response." He says, he doesn't seem to change his tone of voice nor move from the lack of sound. You groan out another 'yes' once more, you felt like disappearing or camouflaging into the bed. Anything, to get you out of this awkward and stiff tension.

"I'm not going to run away from this. I'm not going to ignore it play pretend as if it never happened," He seethed. You can hear him talking through his teeth, but you knew well this tone was only mimicking fake irritation. It didn't help the amount of awkward lingering in the air.

"In fact, I've decided it's the best decision to face this head on, as soon as possible. The amount of complications," he raised his hands in the air, emphasizing a quite big circle with his hands, spreading it even more, "this can cause to you," he pointed at you, "can be a bit troubling if I'm not there to help you."

_ Ah, right when I think he's genuinely being nice and trying to help by being the bigger person, he has to ruin it with his huge ego and pride. Props to you Cell, you handsome douche. _

You refrain from chuckling even a bit at this, and try to find a reasonable answer for him.

Sitting back up, you place both hands under your chin, giving him a teasing look, "What about you? What would you do without me?" You chirp.

A look of annoyance flashes on his face for a split second before being covered with a blank look.

"I'm just going to try and end this as soon as possible, don't make it so hard, (Y/N)."

You try to put on your best dramatic face, "Hm? I'm giving you," you place a hand over your chest, "the most perfect being on this planet, a hard time?" He looks more annoyed now, his crossed arms tightening in frustration. You notice this, and immediately seize teasing.

His grins smugly at this before looking more serious and continues.

"About last night. Are you sure you harbor feelings for me?" He stares you directly in your (E/C) eyes. There was a waver of uncertainty in his tone.

Confusion was evident in your voice as you answered, "Of course I do."

He breathes deeply and closes his eyes before opening them once again, resuming eye contact.

"I didn't want you to get confused, more importantly I wasn't built for loving. I was unsure myself if I returned your feelings, after all this is my first time feeling like this.” He sounded genuinely worried, which was what caught you the most. He was worried that if he mistook his feelings for you as something else, he would hurt you.

"You weren't built for loving? Who cares, Cell? What should matter right now is that I love you for who you are, 'nd how you look bug boy." you mumbled the last part as you looked him up and down, eyes lingering on his sculpted jaw for longer than you should've. You can feel is aura get more and more smug.

"If you say so, I guess we can make this work." He sighed in relief.

Wait.

Did he just say yes?

You jumped out of your bed, not bothering to pick up the blanket you kicked off of you. The bug man is surprised at your sudden outburst but he doesn't have any time to react as you've already wrapped your arms around his torso tightly, burying your face in it, seated on the space between his legs on the chair. The chair he's been sitting in is scooted back slightly, but due to his heavy weight it didn't seem to move that much.

It still didn't change the fact he was caught off guard, the only thing to do that seemed reasonable in this situation was to hug you back.

And he did, awkwardly. His arms were stiff yet they held you close, and that was more than you could ever ask for.

You felt safe, you didn't want this moment nor feeling to ever end. You giggled into his chest, mind content. He huffed, looking down at you. He wouldn't let this last much longer, after all training was scheduled today. But maybe he could cut some time away, it wouldn't hurt to do so, right?

"I'll make your training shorter but twice as more brutal today." He said. You groaned.

Confrontations are the best.

**Author's Note:**

> so this time i tried making it more fluffy and less messy  
> im sorry i write these at 2 am instead of sleeping my brain is a hot mess by then :::P
> 
> but i hope you like !!


End file.
